Super Smash Brothers Brawl- The Adventures of the Brawlers
by Brandirobin2
Summary: What if some of the brawl characters are faced with challenges of making new friends, love and romance, and maybe perhaps a hyper pair of Ice Climbers? Oh dear Grambi no! Follow the newest smashers with their adventures in the Smash Universe. Because the aura is in you, or perhaps you can eletrocute people, set them on fire.. So many things to do in the world of Brawl!
1. Chapter 1

Me: YAY!

Mario: Brandi?

Me: Ya?

Mario: Can I have something?

Me: Sure, yoooouu cannn haaaaavveeee..

King DDD: MY BIG GAY DANCE! *starts his final smash*

Mario: ! Mama mia!

Me: Lol! So, this is about what happens in brawl with the new characters and stuff..

Mario: Brandi likes to think that Luigi comes in at brawl, cause she never had a n64, or a gamecube for that matter, the first Nintendo game console she got was the wii... So yeah... :P and she might even put in Luigi and Snake friendship(codec)

Me: Did you know one of my classmates still has a n64? He can't connect it though.. Hey, I might ask him for that.. Since he can't play it.. :3 I got an old TV in the playroom.

Fox: You could get some of my games!

Me: YAAAAAY! Okay, enjoy! Wait... It makes since! Luigi WAS one of the first twelve, but who would watch Princess Peach while Mario was in the tournament? Luigi would. Bowser goes with Peach into Melee, but Luigi makes sure the Kingdom is safe again in Melee THEN head to the Smash Mansion in Brawl.. :3

* * *

It was the beginning of a not so casual morning. Mario, Peach, and Bowser were all leaving for the newest addition to the "Super Smash Brothers", which was "Super Smash Bros Brawl". Mario was a bit nervous, but not about seeing the others. No, that was a trait of Luigi, Mario's younger brother.

...And that's exactly what Mario was worried about. Luigi was two years younger than him, what if something happened? How about if he got sick? He would feel lonely, right?

Mario sighed, clapping Luigi on the shoulder, who grinned at him, "You have fun, big bro."

"You too Luigi! Take care, be careful, and Grambi watch over you!" Mario then leapt into the portal that had appeared to take the three to the Smash World. Luigi smirked to himself once the three were gone, and pulled out a letter with the Smash Bros seal.

"Well, let's-a- rock and roll!" Luigi exclaimed, just as another portal appeared. He leapt in, felt a rush of wind around him, then landing neatly on the other side.

"Good job," a voice boomed, "most people land on their bottoms the first time... I am Master Hand.."

A floating hand hovered over to Luigi, who grinned a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Hand," Luigi responded, feeling a bit shaky as he shook the hand's pointer finger.

"Now, how about you meet the newcomers? Follow me," Master Hand drifted off to the right, with Luigi following.

The plumber admired the sky blue walls of the mansion, with neat stripe of snow white going vertically up and down.

"Such a nice place," Luigi marvelled. The hand chuckled, "Your brother was immature about it his first time. Ran away from me to explore.. Ahh, Mario's very adventerous, but.."

"It's risky. I've seen his behind trapped in a painting in a haunted mansion, and I've had to save it before..," This made both of them laugh a bit, Luigi's nerves slowly melting away.

"Well, here we are. This room right here..," the hand tapped a door on the end of a corridor, "meet the others and enjoy it. There's one more older smasher that hasn't arrived yet. His name is Captain Falcon. Tell me if you find him."

Luigi gave a nod and opened the door to the room, bounding in, and closing it neatly behind him.

"You must be Luigi, correct?" Luigi turned from the door and gave a nod, "Yup, that's me."

"Ah..," a gruff voice sounded. A man, most likely a mercenary, gave him a cold look, to which Luigi gazed back at him calmly.

"My code name is Solid Snake," Snake stated calmly.

"Nice to meet you Snake," the two of them shook hands.

Luigi turned to a teenage boy, "So I'm not the only teenager? Good, I'm only 18.."

The boy smirked a bit, "Call me Red."

Luigi gave a nod to the boy, "Nice to meet you Red."

Luigi saw three people conversing. Okay, one was DEFINITELY a wolf on hind legs, the other two he couldn't describe.

"Hi," Luigi greeted them. The wolf snorted and turned to him.

Suddenly it clicked to Luigi what his name might be, "This may sound stupid," he began, and pointed at the wolf, "but is your name Wolf?"

The wolf blinked a bit, "Finally! The first time someone got it right!

Luigi smirked a bit and shook his paw.

"You may want to know, I'm the bad guy in my game, which means that Falco and Fox might not like you..,"

"Nah, I'm pretty likable," Luigi smirked a bit, "but I'm the sidekick.."

"Sidekick, eh?"

Luigi gave a nod and turned to the two others.

"I'm Lucario. I'm a pokemon, which are what Red trains,"

"I'm Luigi," The green clad plumber introduced. They shook hands(or paws in Lucario's case) and Luigi turned to the last one.

"I'm Meta Knight," he introduced, "a knight of Dreamland."

"Nice to meet you," Luigi shook his gloved hand.

"I'm a bit of a bad guy in my game.. Well, Kirby's game is more like it.. Okay, I'm a friendly rival, or perhaps I can teach him a thing or two..,"

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "You don't sound too sure."

This made all four of them laugh.

"Hey," a voice greeted them. The four turned to come face to face with an angel.

"I'm Pit," the angel stated nervously.

"I'm Wolf," Wolf stated calmly. Lucario gave Pit a nod, "I'm Lucario, nice to meet you."

The two shook, then Meta Knight introduced himself. Pit seemed hesitant at first, then they shook.

"I'm Luigi," Luigi introduced.

All five of them grinned and began to chatter happily.

"All the newcomers, exit the door in the back. In the order you leave, the order you will be presented." Master Hand's voice boomed loudly.

Luigi was last in the line, and he sighed nervously. He hadn't even met all the newcomers!

How would this all turn out?

That was his miserable thought.

* * *

Me: Poor Luigi.. :c


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hia!

Mario: Ike already was in Melee, uh, the Winter Olympics already happened.. There :3

Me: Thanks Mario.. Anyways, I enjoyed Bloxcon with Rosie5789 and Pokewiz1999... On Contamination! Thanks you two!

Mario: They're her friends on roblox. :P

* * *

"I will give hints about each character, let the crowd have three guesses, if they get it correct the character comes out, if they don't, then the character will come out after the three guesses are all used," Master Hand's voice boomed to the other smashers.

"An evil one, red hair, powerful, kidnap-"

"Ganondorf," Link stated coldly.

Ganondorf stepped out with a smirk, while Zelda and Link glared at him in disgust.

"A homicidal mercenary, uses guns to kill, his friend almost killed the president of the United States...,"

"I played his game once, Solid Snake?" Ike suggested.

"Correct"

Snake stepped out, gave everyone a cold look, and stepped next to Ganondorf, not looking creeped at all.

Everyone blinked a bit.

"A lupine on hindlegs.. Uses a blaste-"

Fox groaned a bit, "Wolf.."

Wolf stepped out, grinned at Fox and Falco, who both looked irritated.

"Shouldn't be here, runt," Wolf spat at Fox as he stepped next to Snake.

"A very fast hedgehog-"

"Sonic. We went against eachother in the Winter Olympics," Mario stated calmly.

Sonic bounded next to Wolf.

"A knight, uses a cloak as wings-"

"Meta Knight?" Kirby whispered.

Meta Knight flew next to Sonic, not saying a word.

"A pokemon-"

"Raichu?" Jigglypuff tried.

"No... A pokemon that uses a very special power, and that power is it's life source-"

"Lucario," Pikachu suggested.

The aura pokemon teleported next to Meta Knight.

"A toon version of one of our veterans-"

Link's eyes widened a bit, "Toon Link?"

Toon Link bounded onto the stage.

"His name is a color-"

Pikachu leapt up, "Red!"

Red smirked and walked onto the stage, where Pikachu ran into his arms.

"Red is Pikachu's pokemon trainer..,"

Master Hand told the confused Smashers.

"Oh," Peach's voice was cheery, but had lost some of it's usual cheeriness, and it sounded forced.

Luigi raised an eyebrow, looking at Pit.

"Uses friends to fight with him, comes from space-"

"Olimar? I played his game," Mario added to the confused Smashers. Luigi smirked a bit.

Olimar bounded next to Red, who was stroking Pikachu.

"You know him, Mario I think his name is, don't you?"

Luigi gave a nod, "He's my older brother. He doesn't even know I'm coming, I snuck it around him.."

Pit snickered a bit.

"A robot-"

"R.O.B... We raced against eachother," Mario smirked again.

R.O.B(Let's call him ROB, it's annoying to do his name on the ipod..) floated next to Olimar.

"This kid lost his parents when he was young, and was seperated from his brother, who he will meet again today,"

Ness looked shocked, "Lucas?"

"Ness!" Lucas, that seemed to be his name, threw himself off the side of the stage and both hugged eachother tightly.(1)

The introductions continued quickly until it was only Pit and Luigi left.

"These two I think became quick friends with Wolf, Meta Knight, and Lucario..," Master Hand began.

Fox and Falco frowned a bit.

"But they are good people, both are friendly.. Anyways..,"

"An angel, uses a bow and can break and put it back together-"

"Pit, I played his game," Link stated.

Pit flew onto the stage, landing neatly, and gave a small smirk.

"A younger brother-"

People frowned at this, however Mario narrowed his eyes.

Luigi suddenly had an idea and whispered something to the hand, who looked surprised.

"This smasher and his older brother's favorite colors are the colors of a holiday..,"

Mario realized who it was and choked on the shroom shake he was drinking.

Link clapped the plumber hard on the back, who gave him an appreciative look.

"I know who it is. Let me guess, it's Luigi," Mario stated calmly.

Luigi smirked a bit, and leapt extremely high. The plumber landed on the stage, doing his signature 'L'.

"Who's brothe-" Link began.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luigi stated sarcastically, "Mario's my brother. Older by two years.."

* * *

Me: Ha! Cliffhanger! No reactions. :3 Anyways.. This took me an hour to type on an ipod.. :3 ANYWAYS, SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ROSIE5789, POKEWIZ1999, EEVEEGIRL12345, AND HORSE1218! Thanks for being with me all the way! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: WOAH! I haven't updated ANY OF my stories on here for awhile.. Basically I have writer's block for all of my stories, and I'm SORTA hanging around DA a lot. XD

Luigi: :3 Here's a cookie (::)

Me: XD Btw.. Ganondorf's punches are of darkness, right? It just seems like it, sooo that will SERIOUSLY affect this chapter.

Luigi: Plus I have Thunderhand..not fire, dammit Nintendo... So I'll be using Thunderhand instead :3

Me: There's another little surprise this chapter.. :3 SPM WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T KNOW LUIGI IS MR. L IN SPM! ...oops :3

Luigi drew his hand back and stuck it sheepishly into his pocket. He could see Snake looking at Ganondorf out of the corner of his eyes, and Luigi realized he was slightly afraid of the king, and he also realized that Snake wasn't showing it at first.

Luigi met eyes with Ganondorf and bit back the urge to scream and run to his brother, instead just staring at the king.

Ganondorf then glared at him and stormed away, which made Luigi straighten up with slight pride.

"The first brawl of the year will be a team brawl...," Master Hand began.

Everyone perked up at this, and they stopped chatting.

"Ganondorf and Bowser versus Link and Luigi."

Luigi mentally cursed as he sent the two kings, who had probably already conversed, looks.

Bowser swiped his claws through the air and Luigi shivered, feeling chilled to the bone.

Lucario gave him a look, and Luigi realized it was a glance of sympathy. Luigi gave the pokemon a thumbs up, and Lucario seemed to smirk a bit.

Luigi noticed a swordsman walking up to him, "You're Link?"

The swordman gave him a nod, "The one and only..."

"I wouldn't say that...," a voice mumbled. A younger version of Link stood there, "I'm Toon Link."

Luigi snickered a bit at Link's face of pure horror and anger. Toon Link had a look of amusement written all over his face.

"I think we better go and get ready for that Brawl. It's in around five minutes, now go greet your brother before he kills someone trying to reach you," Link suggested, and Luigi sent him a grateful glance.

"Mario?" Mario turned when his brother called his name and both of them embraced rather tightly.

"Why didn't you-a-tell me you-a-were coming-a-to Brawl-a-?!"

Luigi knew Mario only let his accent slide in when he was really annoyed or he was really worried or upset.

"Well... I wanted to surprise you," Luigi's sheepish voice cut in softly and Mario's eyes seemed to soften.

"Oh..." Mario mumbled, scuffing his foot on the ground in embarassment.

"The characters that are due for a Brawl, please go out the door and to the right! Thank you!" A voice screamed into the loudspeaker.

Luigi covered his ears, as did everyone else in the room.

"That's Crazy Hand.. Master Hand's younger and crazier brother," Mario explained tiredly, then he brightened a bit, "Good luck in your first brawl!"

Luigi perked up, "Thanks bro.. And I get why his name is Crazy Hand, no worries."

Both of them laughed and Luigi walked away from his brother, waving a bit. Somehow it reminded Luigi of the "event". It made him flinch as he remembered those silver, cold eyes and the explosions..

Luigi stopped rather abruptly outside the door, letting it slide shut, "Why does Mr.L still haunt me?"

The question went unanswered, and the warmness of the hall seemed to turn into coldness.

Luigi then hurried down to the right and he saw Link waiting patiently for him, while Bowser and Ganondorf seemed extremely impatient.

"Good, you're here..fool," Luigi could hear Ganondorf mutter quietly.

"I'm glad I'm here, Ganondork..," Luigi responded rather coldly.

Link snorted with laughter and Luigi snickered at that, biting back the loud laughter he was about to let loose.

"Go into the lights, Link and Luigi are the green team. Bowser and Ganondorf are the red team," Master Hand demanded.

Luigi stepped into a green light, feeling like as if he was stepping into a portal all over again, but he came rushing out of the ground, "Let's-a-go!"

Luigi's voice sounded more determined than it had before, which chilled him to the bone.

Once the other three had done their entrances, the countdown started.

3..

2...

1...

"GO!"

Link went for Ganondorf, and Luigi went for Bowser, Luigi quickly kicking Bowser in the face.

The king growled, slashing at Luigi with his claws. Luigi bit back a yelp of pain as he toppled onto the ground, however he rolled back up, shaking his head.

Luigi noticed the lightning symbol on his hand beginning to glow. Luigi stuck out his arm, letting it glow, and..

A loud clap of thunder sounded as a strike of lightning smacked Bowser right in the gut, sending him flying into Ganondorf.

Ganondorf growled and lunged for Luigi, who leapt back, however Ganondorf grabbed his foot, pulling him down and his fist glowed with dark energy.

Luigi suddenly knew what this meant and he tried to roll away, however the dark magic hit him hard, and he suddenly felt woozy.

Lightning struck the ground, and he had no control over his body. Luigi felt himself being shoved into the back of his self-consciousness as a new presense took his place.

Mr.L...was back.

"Miss me, chumps?! Anyone played Super Paper Mario here?! I'm Mr. L, Luigi's counterpart, the brainwashed version of himself! Have at you!" Mr.L spat at them, spinning around and doing a backwards 'L' with his fingers.

Luigi struggled in his self consciousness, but failed.

"Hate to do this, you know.. I'm so sad," a fake tear rolled down Mr.L's cheek, "but.. BROBOT! COME TO ME!"

The scene began to play out in the most epic way and-

Wait?! I'm out of paper! Dammit! Oh well, that's what you get for typing on an ipod!

Me: LOL! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :3

Luigi: Why isn't green a creative color?

Me: OH YEAAAAH! That video XD watch?v=9C_HReR_McQ it's creeeeppyy..watch it all the way to the end.. GAH OMG IT'S... O.O


End file.
